


Break The Beat

by alightbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, tiktok references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightbane/pseuds/alightbane
Summary: “So, when are you gonna tell him?” she asked, leaning on the countertop while he worked.“When are you gonna tell her?” Alec threw back.“Actually, I have a plan for it and I’ll need your assistance,” Izzy whispered conspicuously, leaning closer to him, almost throwing herself over the countertop. “But I’ll tell you about it later when we're alone.”Alec quirked a brow at her, pushing a cup towards her. “Uhm...okay?”______Or the one where the Lightwood siblings are crushing real hard and Izzy has a plan that is destined to fail.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 140





	Break The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Happy New Year!!  
> I'm back but now with a short oneshot that was written for fun, so it's pretty fluffy and light-hearted :)  
> A certain popular TikTok trend was stuck in my head for a while so I decided why not base a fic on it and here we are now lmao  
> Wanna thank my beta reader [Meisha](twitter.com/wesperkanej) for being awesome and always helping me <3 
> 
> If anyone wants to live-tweet it or just talk about this oneshot on twitter, you can use the #BTBfic, and feel free to @ me, it's alightbane :)  
> Hope you enjoy this short silly thing and maybe it lightens your mood a bit <3

When he started his first year of college, Alec Lightwood didn't have many expectations, but now the year was coming to a close along with his second term, he could say it turned out to be quite successful for him. He was a quarterback of the local American football team, which won in the intercollegiate championship this year, had a group of friends bigger than he could've imagined and a part-time job in one of the coffee shops on campus. 

Last week brought him more good news as coach Garroway approached him after practice to inform him of his new position in the team for next year. The current captain would graduate in a few weeks, which left the position vacant, ready and practically begging for Alec to take. So everything was going amazing, not even being roomed with Simon again for another year could spoil his mood. 

Said roommate was currently occupying one of the tables at the coffee shop where Alec was in the middle of his shift.

So he didn't particularly dislike the guy, but the negatives outweighed the good. He was a movie nerd and Alec just couldn't understand what he was talking about most of the time not understanding half of the references he was making, he was messy and liked eating that fish dish that reeked from the cafe across the street, and he was too chatty for Alec’s liking since he valued his peace too much to enjoy being in his vicinity for more than what was necessary. 

The advantage of having Simon Lewis around was the fact that with him came Magnus Bane and...well, that was it, basically. Magnus was a vibrant dancer in the self-organized college group, which brought a lot of attention to him and his friends, and they were thriving in it. 

Alec met Magnus at the beginning of the year when the latter was assigned to be his curator around the college and campus territory, as he was a year older and already knew his way around.  
Magnus was divinely beautiful, awfully talented, extremely smart and had a great sense of humor, and Alec was very much gay. 

Looking at him now, casually chatting with Simon while looking effortlessly perfect, Alec thought the massive crush he had developed through the year was inevitable from the very beginning. 

Magnus winking at him from across the coffee shop made Alec want to melt on the spot or for a giant sinkhole to swallow him, there was no in-between. He was definitely just caught gazing at the guy of his dreams with nothing less than heart eyes. If Isabelle had been there, she would have definitely already called him out on it. 

Speaking of his sister, Alec had a lot to thank her for since she was the one bringing Alec and Magnus together as friends and uniting them into one group instead of letting Alec just awkwardly blush his way through a conversation about “no shagging on the campus territory” rules Magnus had to guide him through as a part of his obligations as a curator.

Izzy had always been more outgoing than Alec so it was no surprise she made quick friends with Magnus and the rest of his squad. Alec found himself liking those people and instantly felt like he belonged there, among that tight-knit group of very different individuals. 

Half an hour later the table Magnus and Simon were seated at was full of said individuals. Clary was rumbling about some new TV show she found while Simon was attentively listening, Maia and Cat were looking through the menu as if they hadn't memorized the contents by now, Raphael was in the middle of a heated debate with both Helen and Aline while Izzy was in her usual place, throwing longing glances at Maia.

Now Maia was an art major but also a part of the dance group which brought her together with Izzy. Maia Roberts was gorgeous and could steal the heart of anyone, man or woman. She was also at the top of her class, had impeccable style and was exactly Izzy’s type, combining cute and feisty. So when she offered to be a model for Izzy’s designer project, she was a goner. 

Alec knew the feeling. 

“Hey Romeo, tear your eyes away from your boy for a second and make me a double shot mocha latte with cinnamon and whipped cream on top, thanks,” his sister snapped her fingers in front of his face with a teasing smile. 

Rolling his eyes, Alec went to the coffee machine to do the order. 

“So, when are you gonna tell him?” she asked, leaning on the countertop while he worked. 

“When are you gonna tell _her_?” Alec threw back. 

“Actually, I have a plan for it and I’ll need your assistance,” Izzy whispered conspicuously, leaning closer to him, almost throwing herself over the countertop. “But I’ll tell you about it later when we're alone.” 

Alec quirked a brow at her, pushing a cup towards her. “Uhm...okay?” 

“So about Magnus-” she started with that look on her face that told Alec he needed to interrupt her right now.

“Drink your coffee before it gets cold, Izzy,” he said in a warning tone.

Looking at him with knowing eyes, she took a sip of her coffee and scrunched up her face. “That's a usual cappuccino.”

“Well duh, we’re not Starbucks,” Alec deadpanned, making his sister huff at him. 

“I got your message, no talking about your enormous crush on one of your best friends that you definitely have to do something about cause everyone except you can see it's very much reciprocated.” 

Izzy looked him straight in the eyes with an obvious challenge in her look, which did nothing to Alec who developed an immunity to her stubbornness and desire to have everything her way. 

“Here's your order,” he said a few minutes later, handing her a new cup, “now shoo, I have another customer to serve.” 

Izzy looked around at the nonexistent line in front of the counter. “Bitch, where?” 

“I can see in Raphael’s eyes he wants a piece of that freshly baked fruit cake,” he stated, throwing a quick glance at where Raphael was drilling holes in Helen’s head with his glare over that damn scientific argument.

When he looked back at Isabelle, she had a smug grin on her face. “And I can see in your eyes you want a piece of that-” 

“Oh my god! Just go away already,” Alec groaned, making shooing motions at his sister, which made her giggle and finally leave him to his silent pinning.  
______

About ten more minutes later Maia came up to order for the whole group and soon afterwards Alec was navigating his way between the tables to deliver their drinks and desserts to his friends.

“Fucking finally,” grumbled Raphael.

“Thank you, darling,” said Magnus with a radiant smile, looking too cheerful for someone who has just received a simple cup of coffee. 

Before Alec could go back behind the counter, Izzy grabbed at his sleeve and tugged him towards her.

“Can you linger for a sec and take part in my new video?” she asked, batting her eyes at him. “Pretty please?”

Right, besides being his annoying little sister, Izzy also was an active tiktok user, who was gaining more and more popularity with each passing day, and to Alec's chagrin, liked to feature him in her videos.

“Come on, Alec, people love you,” she would say. “They're asking about you all the time. Some even have a crush on you, they're practically begging me to show you more.”

And if everyone but Alec would see Magnus scowl at that, it wasn't really his fault. 

“What's it gonna be now, Iz?” he asked somewhat reluctantly. 

At first, the idea was weird to him and despite feeling pretty uncomfortable doing weird stuff in front of the camera, he did a video with Izzy for her own sake just because it brought her joy.

However, the more he did it, the more he realized he didn't actually mind the whole thing that much, and the audience’s enthusiastic reactions only made him feel better. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Ever. 

A few weeks ago he was even coerced into making a dance video which made Magnus cry with hysterical laughter for the next few days.

Speaking of Magnus, Izzy featured him in one of her videos as well. Unlike Alec, he didn't need much persuasion since he enjoyed the attention and gladly went through a ridiculous dancing routine that didn't look _that_ ridiculous when Magnus was the one doing it if you asked Alec. 

And if people raved about that dance video Alec and Izzy made, they went completely nuts at the one with Magnus. In fact, they loved it so much Magnus admitted he was considering creating his own tiktok account and maybe Alec _loved_ tiktok after all.

“Okay, so just stand over here and look pretty,” Izzy guided him to stand in front of the table, giving Maia her phone to do the filming before coming to stand right next to him.

“You ready?” Maia asked with a chuckle. 

“Yep,” Izzy confirmed, popping the p excitedly.

Maia nodded in acknowledgement and a second later the music started blaring from the phone and Izzy started pointing at Alec while singing along to the song.

 _My brother’s gay and that’s okay  
The haters may hate but I love how he’s gay  
He is so gay in every way  
My brother Cary is gay_

Alec just stared at the camera with fond exasperation directed at his sister while she was dancing around him. He was trying to keep up a straight face for a comical effect but seeing all his friends giggling and singing along made him crack a smile and shake his head at all of them.

When the video stopped recording, everyone started watching it and laughing at the way Alec's emotions projected on his face went from confused to unimpressed to fond to amused in a span of seconds. 

“I’m applying for new friends applications,” he declared dramatically. “I truly hate y'all.”

His traitorous friends just kept rewatching the video, not paying any attention to his empty threats. 

“Look at his face,” Magnus managed to say through the laughter in that adorable squeaky voice of his. 

“Especially you,” Alec added, pointing at Magnus.

“Now that's not true,” Magnus replied, wiping at his eyes.

“Yeah,” Aline piped up, “we all know you love him the most and you wanna have his babies.” 

Silence fell over the whole coffee shop and an elderly woman sitting a few tables to their left gasped audibly and threw them a scandalized glare. Helen snorted loudly and a second later everyone was shaking with laughter once again, and nobody needed to know how on point Aline’s statement was.  
______

It was a lunch break a few days later when Izzy dragged Alec to a secluded area next to the football team’s locker room to finally fill her brother in on her plan.

“I’m gonna do it through the tiktok video,” she blurted out as soon as they stopped walking.

Alec's eyebrows went to meet his hairline before he realized it wasn't that unexpected coming from his sister. “Of course you are.”

Izzy’s unimpressed glare was met with one of his own.

“So how can I be of service for that?”

He saw Isabelle's face morph into an epitome of excitement and mentally prepared himself for what might follow the expression he knew so well.

“There's a new trend on the app,” she started, “so basically a group of friends is sitting all together and they play a piece of certain music and take turns pointing at each other and whoever the beat lands on has to call their crush and confess their feelings.”

Alec blinked at her. “That's probably one of the stupidest ways someone could confess their feelings.” 

“No, Alec,” Izzy insisted, sounding exaggeratedly offended. “It's one of the coolest ways. Plus it's fun.”

He kept looking at her, completely unconvinced. Eventually, he broke under her intense gaze and sighed. “Okay, whatever, your funeral.”

“For my plan to work you have to sit next to me so you're the one pointing at me,” she dived right into the technicalities of her genius plan. “I trust you to hesitate at the right moment and point at me when the beat drops.”

Alec took a few seconds to think through how he could give his sister a hint her plan had little to five percent chance of going right before saying, “That's stupid, I don't think it's gonna work.”

Izzy gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

“I can't believe that just came out of your mouth. Do you realize how that sounds?” 

“Have a little faith in me!” 

“How do you expect it to work if it's not just me and you? You don't know how fast they're going to point,” he explained.

“Leave this to me, I’ll make my calculations based on the number of people and videos for reference,” Izzy assured him, looking too convinced it would work.

“That's insane. Don't you want a more secure plan?” Alec asked incredulously.

“Where's the fun in that?”

Shaking his head, Alec ran his hand through his hair. “You're unbelievable.”

“You in or not?” 

That was a stupid plan with lots of loose ends that was destined to crash and burn, and Alec didn't want to have anything to do with it.

“Yes,” he said, “I’m in.”  
______

Three days later and everyone was gathered in Alec and Simon’s dorm room. They were hanging out as usual but Alec knew what Izzy was gonna make it about. 

“So I have a fun thing for us to do,” declared Izzy, proving Alec right. 

Cat turned to look at her, turning down the music coming from the speaker. “Is it by any chance a tiktok thing?” 

“How did you guess?” Izzy asked.

Nine pairs of eyes darted to her and in all of them you could read one single question - “really?”

Izzy shrugged and proceeded to explain the point of the video she wanted filmed.

Eventually, they all were seated in front of the phone camera, except Helen and Aline, who were dating each other, Cat, who had a boyfriend in the third year and volunteered to be the one to film them, and Raphael, who insisted he didn't have “a stupid crush on anyone”. 

Since they couldn't all fit on the bed, Magnus and Maia sat on the floor in front of the bed while Simon, Alec, Izzy and Clary were all on top of it. 

Alec sat down next to Izzy just how she had asked him, prepared for her plan to fail miserably. 

“All set?” 

Cat began filming, the beat started playing and Simon started the circle, pointing at Magnus.

Well, fuck. It couldn't have gone south quicker.

Apparently, his sister planned all nuances of the plan except this teeny tiny one. The game was started in the opposite direction of the one Izzy needed and Alec saw her face fall in realization. She was the one pointing at him and there was nothing to be done to aid her plan now. 

The beat kept playing and everyone started pointing at each other faster and faster until the beat dropped and Alec saw Izzy’s finger pointing directly at him while everyone else started whistling and clapping loudly. 

Alec’s whole body was frozen.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there staring into nothing, contemplating the life choices that led him to this exact moment, before Simon pinched his arm to get him out of his trance. 

He turned to look at Isabelle, who was now grinning devilishly at him. “Go on,” she said encouragingly.

_Oh, so maybe her plan wasn't all that fruitless after all. Damn it._

“You know I can’t,” he whispered at her aggressively. 

“You have to,” Clary chimed in, “Those are the rules.” 

Alec felt like his heart would jump out of his throat any minute now. 

“Nope, no, I’m not doing it! I’m not!”

His friends started whooping and chanting his name like a bunch of over-excited football fans. 

“No! No way!” he tried to yell over their loud cheering, but the noise hasn't ceased.

“Jesus, okay, fine,” he finally relented, taking his phone.

Everyone quietened down and fixed their eyes on him, their looks intense and unbelieving, practically boring into him, expecting him to chicken out. 

Taking a couple of deep breaths and flipping his phone in his hands a few times, Alec unlocked it and opened his contact list. He didn't have to search for the right number for long as it was at the very top of it and he stared at it as if willing it to disappear, realizing what he was about to do. 

Building up the courage, he hit the call button. Less than a second later a phone went off within the group. Everyone’s eyes locked on the person. 

Magnus reached inside his jacket pocket and took out his phone, looking at it with his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“You're ringing me,” he said with a chuckle, not catching on. 

Cue the crickets. 

While it was usual for Alec to be oblivious, Magnus’ cluelessness came as a surprise to everyone. He never really noticed Alec's subtle attempts at flirting or the way his eyes would always find Magnus in a stadium full of people and linger. Sometimes he noticed, like that time at the coffee shop, but would write it off as Alec simply appreciating his looks. He knew he always looked good after all and Alec wasn't blind, friends could appreciate each other's appearance without it meaning anything more. And so Magnus talked himself into believing what was the safest option for his fragile heart and didn't let his mind wander places.

Their idiotic friends even had a betting pot for whoever opens their eyes first and when, and Alec was convinced he was about to win someone some money. 

Alec pressed the cancel button but Magnus kept looking at his phone, now showing him one missed call. 

When he turned to look at Alec, he sounded more aware, the implication slowly dawning on him. “Alexander, why are you ringing me?” 

Alec distantly heard everyone collectively hold their breath.

A million thoughts and excuses ran through his mind. Maybe he could play it out as a joke? Or say he accidentally dialed the wrong number? He could also just laugh it off as a prank or say it was a dare from Isabelle.

But looking at the man he fell in love with gazing at him expectantly, and being so close to doing what he had wanted to do for months and always being too scared to do, he just couldn't bring himself to lie.

“Yeah, I have a big gay crush on you,” he blurted. _That just happened._

A second of stony silence and the room erupted into chaos. Simon was screaming something about holding a poodle, Aline was choking on her drink while Helen clapped her back and the rest of the girls were just squealing something unintelligible in the background.

He was pretty sure the phone stopped filming a while ago and everyone conveniently forgot all about it with Alec's confession. 

All he could focus on was Magnus gaping up at him from his place on the floor, now fully turned towards him. 

“Really?” he asked, sounding genuinely shocked. 

Alec gulped audibly before replying, “Yes, Magnus, really.”

He watched Magnus process the new information with bated breath, hoping his heart wouldn't be shattered to pieces in the next few minutes.

But Magnus didn't say anything and just kept blinking speechlessly until Maia nudged him with her elbow. 

“I have a big gay crush on you too,” he replied then, sounding dazed. 

Alec's sharp intake of breath could be heard on the whole campus territory. Now it was his turn to be surprised. 

“You do?” 

Before Magnus could say anything, Izzy jumped off the bed. “Right, we’ll leave you to it,” she sing-song while ushering everyone out of the dorm room.

Alec could swear he heard Raphael call them idiots under his breath right before the door was shut closed behind their friends and the two of them were left in strained silence. 

Not knowing what else to do, Alec reached out to Magnus, who looked at his outstretched hand with wide eyes for some time before finally placing his own soft hand into Alec's, letting him pull him onto the bed. 

Seeing Magnus shuffle nervously next to him pulled a small smile on Alec's face. Such display of anxiety was very uncharacteristic for the confident Magnus Bane he knew, and he couldn't believe he was the one making the man feel this way. 

Realizing he was still holding Magnus’ hand, Alec gently squeezed his fingers to draw the man's attention. “I thought it was obvious I liked you and you didn't do anything cause you didn't feel the same and didn't want to upset me,” he admitted. 

Magnus’ eyes flicked up to his, holding a barely visible sparkle of amusement. “I thought _I_ was being obvious and _you_ didn't do anything cause _you_ didn't feel the same and didn't want to upset _me_ ,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Wait, what?! For how long?” 

Magnus shrugged sheepishly. “I liked you since the moment we met in the main hall and you introduced yourself with your full name, trying to act casual while blushing profusely, trying your best to keep your eyes on my face instead of letting them wander to my exposed chest,” he smirked at him.

“Who even wears practically transparent shirts with lacy patches in such weather,” Alec mumbled, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. 

He felt Magnus’ finger curl under his chin, tipping his head back up. “How long have you liked me?”

Alec gave him a glare. “Since the moment you showed up to our official curating meeting in that transparent shirt that had little to hide.” 

“I knew you liked me for my looks!” Magnus gasped theatrically, bumping his shoulder against Alec's playfully.

“Fine, that was the moment you caught my eye,” the other confessed. “The moment I realized I was crushing was when you skipped your dancing practice to hold a pack of frozen peas to my face after my nose was introduced with a ball during that practice.” 

Magnus’ whole demeanour softened more than was humanly possible and he turned his hand to interlace their fingers together where their hands were resting on Alec's thigh. 

“Lucky for you, I was already too far gone to leave you bleeding out in the middle of the football pitch,” he murmured.

This time when Magnus’ eyes met his, Alec became painfully aware of how close they've gotten and how he could practically feel Magnus’ breath intertwining with his own. 

His eyes darted to Magnus’ mouth as the other licked his glossy lips. He more felt than saw Magnus’ gaze slide down his face towards his own mouth and stay there.

He wasn't sure who moved first, or maybe they moved at the same time, but the next thing he knew Magnus’ lips were on his, light and soft, asking and searching, not demanding.

They pulled away to look at each other in the eyes. Magnus must have found exactly what he was looking for in Alec's hooded eyes as soon afterwards he pulled him into another kiss, this one more open and heated. 

He didn't know how long they'd been kissing but at some point Alec found himself lying flat on his back with Magnus straddling him, gentle hands cupping his face while his own fingers were tangled in the other’s silky hair. 

Alec detached one of his hands from Magnus’ head to glide it down his body until it rested on his lower back, then slid forward and squeezed his waist. Magnus jerked against him, from surprise or unexpected pleasure, he didn't know, and a breathy moan escaped the man's lips, making Alec shiver at the sound.

Magnus’ mouth travelled down his neck, sending goosebumps down his body. With great reluctance, Alec pushed Magnus away as gently as he could manage.

“Magnus, wait,” he panted, his voice was deep and hoarse, not a speck of composure left. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” he replied, breathless, fighting the urge to be closer to the gorgeous tantalizing man sprawled underneath him.

“No, um...actually, you were doing everything right,” he rumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. “Very right.”

“Then what is it?”

Alec's eyes flickered to the bed they were on, a figure of master Yoda staring back at him from the cotton bed cover.

“It's just...we’re on Simon’s bed.”

“Oh,” Magnus blinked at him. “Why, do you think he would mind?” he asked in a low voice, lowering himself back on Alec with a playful glint in his brown eyes.

“Um, yes, actually, he would,” came Simon’s scandalized voice, followed by quiet snickering from behind the door just before their lips could meet again.

Magnus drew back with an eye roll while Alec flipped back onto the bed with a loud groan of annoyance at his nosy friends who were all apparently standing by the door the whole time, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

Rolling off of Alec, Magnus started fixing his hair, well...trying to. 

“Are you decent?” came Aline’s muffled voice.

“Yes,” Alec answered, standing up from Simon's ruffled bed.

Next second the door was wide open and their friends filed into the room, curious eyes pinned on them.

Simon was the one who broke the silence with his disgusted shout of “What the hell, dude!? Your bed is literally right there!”

“And yours was right under me already,” Alec shrugged nonchalantly just for the sake of annoying Simon further.

“You're such an ass,” his roommate said with a shake of his head, moving to straighten his bedding.

“Well, you are what you eat or whatever it is they say,” Magnus added casually, drawing all kinds of reactions from their friends, from laughter to the sounds of throwing up.

“I didn't need to know that,” Simon commented, his expression mortified and absolutely hilarious.

“So who crushed on who first?” Maia asked after everyone came down from hysteria.

Alec glared at her. “Is this about the stupid bet?”

Their friends neither confirmed nor denied his guess. 

“Whatever, we’re leaving,” Alec announced and grabbed Magnus’ hand, pulling him towards the door and away from their meddling friends. 

Just before they could leave the room, Izzy grabbed Alec by the collar of his t-shirt and tugged him back.

“What?” he asked, recovering from losing his balance.

Izzy’s smile was teasing when she looked at his face. “Just thought you'd like to know your face is all sparkly before you embarrass yourself in front of other residents.”

Alec turned his unimpressed look at Magnus, who was feigning innocence, trying and failing to hide his self-satisfied giggle behind his hand. 

After the taller man cocked his head at Magnus, he dropped the act with a final chuckle and began wiping at Alec’s face with his thumbs in an attempt to fix it, which consequently only made the mess worse. Oops.

“Look, we’re happy you two got your shit together but we really need to know who was the first to fall,” Clary stated plainly. “I’m so close to owning all their asses.”

“Whatever, we’ll just go to my room,” Magnus declared, just wanting some time alone with his newfound boyfriend.

 _Because that's what they were now, right?_

He clutched at Alec's hand and pulled him out of the room so fast Alec almost got whiplash.

“Use your own bed this time! It's there for a reason!” they heard Raphael yell after them just before the door banged shut.

Magnus dragged Alec through the long corridor and up the stairs, looking back at him from time to time with a glowing smile. And Alec was so in love, he didn't even care how stupid he looked with Magnus’ peach lip gloss smudged all over his face, and if other students threw him glances, he didn't even notice.  
______

The next day they made their way through the outside lunch area holding hands and proudly sporting matching hickeys on their exposed necks.

Alec could barely get his eyes off Magnus long enough to watch where he was going after the third time he tripped over his own feet and Magnus was beaming happily while looking for their usual table in the sea of students. 

“You made it,” Clary exclaimed when they approached the table. “We thought you wouldn't show to classes today cause you'd be...you know, a bit tied up,” she kept saying, throwing a quick pointed glance at their necks.

Right when Magnus was about to say something that would undoubtedly make Simon choke on his salad and go red in the face, Alec chimed in with a casual “well, here we are.”

“Where's Izzy and Maia?” he asked to change the topic, but also because he noticed his sister and her crush were the only ones absent at lunch when they were never late.

Helen and Aline exchanged knowing looks before going back to their food with small secretive smiles. Knowing he wouldn't get anything out of those two he looked at Cat, who just shrugged, though Alec noticed her lips spreading into a barely suppressed smile.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Raphael stop eating and sigh with exasperation.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, what do you think?” he asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

Looking back at Magnus he saw his boyfriend pursing his lips and staring straight ahead, his face betraying that he already knew. He poked Magnus in the side and got a raised eyebrow in return. Magnus was clearly waiting for him to catch on by himself, the traitor. 

“Oh,” Alec finally breathed out. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Yes, oh,” Raphael mocked. “Maybe all jocks really are obtuse.” 

“Hey! You didn't just-” started Magnus only to be interrupted by the girls approaching their table and drawing everyone's attention to them.

“Hey, everyone,” came Izzy's cheerful voice from behind them.

Alec turned to looks at his sister, his eyes darting down to where her hand was interlocked with Maia’s, then back up to his sister’s proud face and down again.

“When did that happen and why does everyone know except me?” he hissed at her.

“I’ll tell you later,” she winked at him. “Now, you wanna see people's reactions to your chaotic confession?” 

Taking her phone out she leaned on the table so that everyone could huddle over the screen to see the comments, making Alec groan. 

So now everyone saw _that_ , great.

“Look at how Alec is fumbling with his phone to stall some more cause he's that nervous. He's so adorable,” Izzy read out loud in a mock-sweet voice for everyone to hear.

“Am not!” Alec protested.

“I think you are, darling,” Magnus purred, squeezing his arm. 

Alec's face softened and the smile that overtook his face wasn't even suppressed by him like it usually would be in an attempt to hide his strong feelings. 

And as he watched Magnus throw his head back in laughter at another stupid comment people left under his “smooth” public confession, Alec thought that maybe he didn't hate tiktok all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think here in the comments or come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alightbane) :)
> 
> Here are some videos of those TikTok trends I used in this fic for reference:  
> [my brother's gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ImMjvk5TdY)  
> [calling your crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H2Hoh_Ds48)


End file.
